Erik (Damon)
|kanji= エリック |romaji= Erikku |alias= Cobra (コブラ Kobura) |race= Human (Dragon Slayer) |gender= Male |age=20 (Pre-TS), 27 (Post-TS) 30 (Breakdown) |height= 6'0" ft. (183cm) |weight= 170lbs (77kg) |birthdate= April 26th |eyes= Black |hair= Maroon |blood type= O- |affiliation= Crimson World Crime Sorcière (Loosely) |previous affiliation= Orácion Seis |mark location= |occupation= Mage Chief Warden |previous occupation= Dark Mage Vice Warden |team= Crimson World's Staff |previous team= Six Generals |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Crimson World's Prison |status= Alive |relatives= Unknown |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic (Poison, Dragon Force) |image gallery=yes }} Erik (エリック Erikku), also known by his alias Cobra (コブラ Kobura), is a former occupant of the Tower of Heaven, also a former member of Orácion Seis and Reborn Orácion Seis. Despite being imprisoned by the council defeated alongside his guild, Erik was released by Klodoa, only to much later the guild suffer the same demise. After quite some time, the entire guild was offered freedom only to then be confronted by Jellal Fernandes. Erik after much hesitation joined the man, alongside his companions. However, it didn't last much, in order to atone for his sins, Erik accepted a position in the Crimson World prison, only to years later rise to the top rank of the prison. As the Prison's Warden, Erik is the Main Antagonist of the Purgatory Prison Arc. Appearance Erik is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. Erik's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Erik's elbows. Below it, Erik wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. In X791, Erik has a scar across his right eye and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his left ear. Personality Erik believes that Second Generation Dragon Slayers are superior to First Generation Dragon Slayers, and even finds their existence questionable, as Dragons are believed to be extinct, and therefore finds it ridiculous that people such as Natsu were taught their Magic by nonexistent beings. Erik has a more quiet, angry, and hostile personality. He also experiences inner turmoil regarding the Reborn Oración Seis, and how much they had to give up. After being imprisoned again, Erik is seen as a very calm and collected man, looking quite professional in most situations and having a rather quiet disposition. As the warden of Crimson World, Erik treats the inmates of Crimson World like scum; however, let it be said that is not really disrespectful to them, he's not that brutal guy, but rather, he sees it as nothing but him doing his job and as such, he will never take a life, no matter how cruel the prisoners are shown to be; as it is not his place to kill those under his charge; Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities As the Chief and Principal of Crimson World, he has full control of the prison, managing to scare all prisoners. Even former dark guild masters become concerned when he arrives to stop the breakout. Despite being feared by all the 10.000 prisoners inside CW, he spends his time eating the prison's food as well as sleeping in his own room. In most cases, he often spends them being bored and going around to see what kind of activities he could come up with, whether it be training himself to get stronger or flirt with some of the lady workers that he has with him. Erik treats the inmates of Crimson World like scum; however, let it be said that is not really disrespectful to them—he is not a brutal warden whom issues random and cruel punishment to the inmates, but rather, he sees it as nothing but him doing his job; and as such, he will never take a life, no matter how cruel the prisoners are shown to be; as it is not his place to kill those under his charge; however, he will not hesitate to fight the prisoners to establish the pecking order. In terms of strength, Erik is shown that is capable of surpassing Marshall through Marshall managed to hurt Erik moderately, a Sand Dragon Slayer who was raised by Maxtodon, this was the man who had defeated Damon not once, not twice, but thrice—truly, a testament to Erik's strength; which is justified, as a warden would need such immense strength to keep the inmates in line and well inside the grasp of the prison. Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': Erik has displayed a high degree of strength: he is shown capable of effortlessly sending Natsu flying several meters away with seemingly casual attacks in two different occasions. *'Atonishing Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Impressive Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': Erik has proven himself a very durable fighter, enduring a barrage of powerful melee strikes from Natsu, enhanced by his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, seemingly without receiving major injuries, and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing happened. Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Erik has been shown to be proficient in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complimented by a high degree of agility, with Erik being capable of perfectly manoeuvring and dodging attacks while remaining on Cubellios. *'Expert Strategist': Assorted Others Magical Abilities *'Monstrous Magical Power': Magic Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Erik obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Erik stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Erik's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Iron Fist' (毒竜の鉄拳 Dokuryū no Tekken): Erik engulfs his fist in poison and then punches his opponent, causing, aside from great blunt damage, damage from the poison as well. *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒龍の鱗 Dokuryū no Ringa): Erik swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Acid Armor' (毒竜の酸甲 Dokuryū no Sankō): Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large armor of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒龍の双牙 Dokuryū no Sōga): Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒龍の突牙 Dokuryū no Totsuga): Erik generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snakehead, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒龍の螺旋顎 Dokuryū no Rasengaku): Erik jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Beast' (毒竜のドラゴン Dokuryū no Bisuto): After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Erik is able to manipulate it in the form of an oriental-like dragon. Alternatively, he would produce a dragon head of liquid poison from his arm which would extend to attack the opponent. With this creature, Erik is able to overcome any opponent in deadly poison. The poison acts on the nervous system, affecting the brain's function of the victim and making them suffer until they die. It's said by Erik that he developed his technique while working on Crimson World. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powerful spells achieved by a Poison Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Serpent Venom: Hell's Tormenting Devils' (蛇毒・獄卒 Jadoku: Gokusotsu lit. meaning Serpent Venom: Prison Guards): Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): Modes Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) Equipment Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *His non-canon birthday is April 26th, which is when the Chernobyl's Nuclear Accident happened. *Erik's name means Powerful in many languages such as English, Scandinavian or Danish. **''Cobra'' is Portuguese for Snake, alluding to one of the character's themes and his old companion. |-| Facts= |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Erik's special skill is spying. **His hobby is testing out different poisons. **His most known routine is surveilling Crimson World. **His favourite food is Grilled Eggs. **His favourite drink is Vodka. **Erik's charms are his pointy ears and scar above his left eye. **His favourite smell is Kinana. **He is right-handed. **The thing Erik wants to do the most is finishing his work years and come back to Kinana. **He was born in Fiore. **Erik has a complex about asking too many questions. **The people he respects the most are Jellal Fernandes and the rest of Crime Sorciere. He doesn't have someone he would mind being enemies with. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Second Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Warden Category:Crimson World Category:Crimson World Staff